Talya - The Life Bender
by Hellbent95
Summary: I've taken the time to create a new category of Bending. Life Bending. A combination of the properties from Earth & Water bending. Allowing the user to send water into the ground and using seeds they carry, be able to create a symbiotic relationship with plants. Bending the plants to their will. This is the story of the first known user of this new class of Bending. Talya.
1. Introduction - A Sacrifice

Chapter 1

Nadya rolled over. Her face tingling with the warmth from the fire which lashed into the sky. Her eyes closed upon feeling it, but she squinted and opened them gradually over the last few seconds. She placed one hand on her stomach, where she felt the damp, sticky, liquid continuing to flow from her. Her strength leaving with it.

She could still hear the crackling and snapping of the fire which roared to her right. Her house had been raided and savagely torn apart by the Fire Nation. They'd come in with a fire in their hearts, a plan in their minds, and a frightening lack of empathy which she felt no one could truly understand but them. They just may be the only people in the world who could do such a terrible thing. If not, Nadya hoped she would never have to find out who could be as awful as they were.

Yet she felt that she would never get the chance to truly find out. She could at least thank God for that one small treasure. That one blessing.

She listened as a support beam fell inside her house. The roof caving in and the ashes and coals raging and intensifying. A wave of bright red ashes rising into the sky in one large cloud. She watched, wishing that she could fly with them.

But even wishing that she could go with them, she felt a resent for them. A hate flowing through her. The beauty of the fire downplayed and almost ruined for her, the idea tainted and beat into submission by the connection and relation to the Fire Nation. Their symbol and nature horrible, poisoning the beauty that was fire. The beauty that was so enchanting about the flames and heat.

She rolled her head back to face the night sky again. The stars overhead calling to her. Nadya felt that rather soon she would join them. She also found herself wondering where her husband might be.

She'd bought him just enough time to sneak out of the back door. To take her daughter with him into the woods to become lost.

The only reassurance, the only consolation she had, was knowing they were far away. Safe. Her daughter in the strong arms of her husband, lost in the woodlands somewhere safe from the reach of the flames which would hunt them for the rest of their days.

Do to the fact that they thought her daughter was the Avatar.

Only she wasn't.

She was just a Life Bender. Something their family had passed down from generation to generation. A skill which combined properties from Earth Bending and Water Bending to allow you to bend Plants and Trees alike to your very whim. Splitting and replicating their cells to grow and blossom however you pleased.

This skill had been always used peacably for as long as they could remember.

But not anymore.

They had been planning to train their daughter to use it to end this war. Planning to train her to use it to fight because no one had ever heard of such a skill. No one would know what to expect or how to properly defend against it. It would give the world the edge that it needed. It would give the world some Hope.

They would give the world their Hope.

As Nadya closed her eyes and felt the last of her strength leave her body. Listening to the peaceful crackling off to her right, and listening as the last of the supports fell and her house crumbled into a pile of coals, she whispered into the night sky with her final breath.

_"I love you, Talya."_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Seeds of Hope

Chapter 2

"Dad!" The little girl screamed. "Daddy!"

Footsteps could be heard in the distance. Slamming against the ground and breaking branches and leaves beneath them. They were slowly picking up speed.

"Daddy hurry!" She screamed even louder. Her voice was growing higher in pitch. The monster in front of her took a step closer. Releasing a breath from its nostrils, its breath turning to fog in the air and raising up away from its face. Then another which was accompanied by a growl.

The man ran faster. His feet pounding quicker and quicker against the forest floor. His arms swung, pumping with his feet at almost the same pace. He zig zagged around trees used his hands to push off them here and there. Trying to pick up as much speed as he could. His breaths were heavy. Fast. His mind was already pre-planning what he would do when he reached his destination. His coat billowed behind him. Rippling with the wind that slammed against his upper body and cut around him.

Quickly he reached his hand up and took hold of the hat on his head. Pulling it off of him and tossing it to his side. Then he pulled the coat off of him. Dropping that to the floor. Knowing that he would need to be as agile as possible in the coming moments.

He saw the cliff in front of him now. It was getting ever closer.

The man reached his hand down to his waist. Feeling for the little pouch made of deer-hide. It was still there. Thank God.

"Daddy!" The girl screamed louder .

He plunged off of the cliff. Spreading his arms wide as his body took the downward turn and he fell head first. His eyes opened and he could see her now. She was against the canyon wall. Tears falling. And he saw the monster before her. The monster of a bear that was at least twenty times her size, and ten times his.

As he fell farther, about half way to the ground beneath him, he saw the bear's paw lift above its head.

"Talya!" He screamed, catching both of their attention. The bear cocked his head up, his daughter raising hers as well and smiling at the thought of her Daddy finally arriving to rescue her.

His hand quickly flashed to his waist and he pulled open the pouch. Catching two seeds as they fell. He pulled the string back shut with two fingers and tossed the seeds in front of him. They embedded into the cliff's face.

The man closed his eyes and pulled both his hands together, closing his fists slowly.

Then he shot his hands forward, fast, fists closed.

And out of the cliff's face, shot two vines. Quickly and rapidly as though they were fired out of a gun. One shot forward toward the man, and stiffened. Expanding rapidly on all sides and forming a leaf. Which he used as a platform. The other shot downward toward his daughter, stopping above her and also expanding to form a leaf at its tip. Shielding her as the bears paw descended upon her.

"Daddy help me!"

"Relax Talya!" He shouted at her. He raised one hand opened and pushed it forward from his chest, using the other to make a smooth opened hugging gesture, then coming back in toward himself.

The vine by his daughter raised up and pushed forward, the leaf hitting the bear in the face and pushing him back. Then wrapping around the bear's back and to its front again.

The girl's father then pulled both his hands back toward his chest. Causing the vines to constrict and begin to squeeze the bear. He raised the bear then, raising his hands closed above his head and shot them forward, tossing the bear into the woods. It hit the ground fifty yards away from his daughter and bounced twice on its side. Sliding forward and hitting a tree with its full weight.

The girl's father walked to the edge of his leaf. Crouching at its peak and waited. He hoped the bear would leave. He willed it to turn away and walk into the woods.

The bear stood slowly, forcing itself onto all four paws. It turned toward him, looking him in the eyes. The man looked back. Then the bear looked at his daughter and charged forward. It picked up speed quickly. Before he could react it was running full force. The man stood quickly and spun his hands together, wrapping his arms around each other at his stomach.

The vine by his daughter condensed into a fine point. Becoming thin and spear like. As the monster grew near he shot both arms forward like a spear himself.

The plant exploded forward like a bullet, piercing the bear's head between the eyes. A mist of blood releasing in both directions of the entry point. The little girl by this point had already closed her eyes and looked away. She saw nothing. And before she could her father had already descended with his Leaf, taking her in his arms and lifting them both back to the top of the cliff.

The man raised an open hand as he stepped onto the hard soil. The leaf raised over his hand and dropped two small seeds into his open palm, then descended back to the cliff face.

He walked home with his daughter sleeping on his shoulder. Not worrying about his jacket or cap. He could grab them another day. Right now he had to get her home and make sure she was okay, both mentally and physically.

That was his only thought as he opened the door and stepped into their cabin. It was his only thought as he laid her down in her bed and kissed her forehead. As he went back to the bear's corpse and stripped it for whatever meat and hide he could use. And it was his only thought as he walked back to the cabin again and began to cook their dinner for the night.

But he knew in his heart, that someday soon, he would not need to protect her. Someday in fact, she may be protecting him.


	3. Chapter 2 - Branching Out

Chapter 3

"That's good, Talya. Very good."

Talya swung her arms back and forth smoothly. It was as though she were truly underwater. And the water in front of her originating from a pond did the same. First rising in the air, then disconnecting from the source in the small pond, then flowing to and fro. Back and forth, forth and back, like a snake slithering through grass, but this was through air.

She did not speak however, she did not look. She was shutting the world out in order to focus.

Her father spoke to her softly. His arms crossed. He was standing off to her right, next to a large tree.

"Now Talya, I want you to strike the tree next to me."

"But fath-"

He cut her off. "No Talya! Just go!"

Talya took a deep breath and thrust her arms forward quickly. The water jetted forward as though it were fired from a rifle. It slammed into tree's bark and peeled it clean off. Revealing the sensitive skin of the tree beneath. Exposing it to the air and to nature.

Talya opened her eyes and looked at her work. She did not smile however, she was not proud of what she had done. Harm was not something she enjoyed. But her father was happy. Very happy because his daughter was learning. Soon she would be able to defend herself, to keep herself safe. Soon he would have to send her into the world. And just as quick as it had come the smile was gone.

"Heal it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Talya was confused.

"Heal the try, Talya. Fix what you have done."

"I...I don't know how."

"You will not learn if you do not tree. Go!" He motioned his hand to the bare spot on the tree. The green tint of the flesh of the tree stood out against the wintery scene around them.

Talya walked up to the tree. Uncertain of what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Slowly, she brought her hand up to the bark and felt the roughness of it with her fingertips. Dragging them alongside the outside of it. She could feel the moisture inside of the living being. She hated what she had done to it and she wished she knew how to fix it.

"Talya...do you remember what I told you about our working with the plants? How we arrange our agreements? How we get them to cooperate?"

"I do, Father."

She brought her hands down to the earth and felt around. Pushing back snowing so she could feel the soil beneath her. Talya then closed her eyes and waved her hands over the snow, melting it and sending it into the soil. Moving the fluid lower and lower, then into the roots of the large tree in front of her. The tree accepted the offering, taking it into its being. Which Talya used to her advantage, dragging her hands upward, up the outside of the tree and to the scar that she had created.

Out of the scar a small leaf popped out. Which grew into a branch, filling the empty place where bark had once grown, and slamming into Talya's abdomen. It flung her backward. Knocking the breath out of her in the process before she fell against the ground hard about twenty feet away.

She lay there for a moment, catching her breath, trying to force oxygen back into her lungs.

She could hear her father laughing by the tree. Which made her angry. She lifted some snow with her bending and shot it at him, being sure it froze a bit. A smile crossed her face when she heard him yell "Aaah! Damn it Talya!"

Before long she sat up. She looked at the tree, the new branch she had formed still there. No evidence that any pain had been caused to the tree still existed. Her father gave her a thumbs up. She was making progress. Good progress. It was only a few short months ago that she could barely get grass to grow. Now she was bending branches. And before long she would be standing atop the tips of trees.

She would be the world's first Life Bender.

Talya was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 3 - It Might Be Time

Chapter 4

Talya walked through the woods slowly. Her mind wandering here and there. Differentthoughts and ideas coming and going on. She knew it was a terrible thing to be doing, especially now. Her father could be anywhere, he could be watching her right now. And yet...she couldn't help it.

She was sixteen now. Far too old to still be living in the woods with her father. She needed to venture out. Talya wanted to be out in the world so badly. It was like a lust, a craving that she just couldn't help. She wanted to meet new people, to taste new foods, to go on adventures, and to live her own life and help people in anyway that she could. That was all she wanted, more than anything else. To help people.

She stopped and crouched down. Her hand dropping in between the decaying leaves and broken branches. Did she hear him? She sure as hell thought she did in that moment. A small crack, a breath maybe?

Ugh, that was the one thing she didn't like about this game. The anxiety. The paranoia. It did a number on Talya and she always felt overwhelmed and like the adrenaline would force her heart out of her chest.

But at the same time, she got off on it. She loved it.

She cocked her head up and put her ear to the sky. Listening for any signs of movement. But Talya also knew that her father was smart. If he had made a noise he would have stopped dead in his tracks and silenced himself just as fast.

Talya put her hand on the tree next to it. A White Birch. She felt the moisture within and sent her will down to the roots. She listened through the soil and through the tree. Hoping for some sign of her father.

Then she heard it, a whistling. Coming right at her.

She planted her hand firmly on the ground and cart wheeled to her right. The vine shot passed her and tore her shirt's side.

She took hold of the fabric and cursed to herself. "God damn it, Dad. That was my nicest practice shirt."

Quickly Talya stood up and began to sprint to her right. Her arms behind her and she turned her head to see water flying at her in a wave.

Talya planted her foot in the ground and swung both her hands upward. Taking the grass in front of her and launching it high into the air. Then turning and pulling it over her head, it lay on her backside. The water washed over it and crashed down just in front of her face. Freezing solid and entrapping her in a sphere. She quickly whisked her hands in circle and turned it back into a liquid. Causing it to wash down around her.

She could hear her father's footsteps running at her.

She let out a yell as she spun around and propelled her hands forward. Launching the grass that had encased her forward like hundreds of missiles aimed at her father.

Talya watched in awe as he lifted himself into the air on a boulder from the ground with one hand of bending and bounded over the missiles. Flipping with such ease that she couldn't help but be astonished.

But that astonishment turned to fear as he landed, immediately sending roots from his left and right with speed that she had never seen. An explosion emanating from their tips as they sliced through the air around them like butter.

Talya extended both her arms outward and then pulled them back close, causing two branches from either side of her to grow toward her. One closer to the ground and the other about ten feet higher. She launched herself into the air and used the branches as launching pads to send herself further and further up. Extending more and more branches wherever she needed them.

But the roots still chased her. Their targets were locked and they were not giving in. Talya bounded higher, dodging them left and right. As one grew closer than the rest she spun and hit it with her heel. Knocking it backward and deterring it for the moment.

Talya pushed herself off of one of the branches and landed feet first on the bark of a tree. Then launched herself forward, spinning between the roots and causing them all to embed themselves into the tree behind her. She hit the ground directly behind her father and crouched and spun. Sweeping his feet out from under him with her own.

As he hit the ground she brought a flattened and pointed hand to his neck. The tips of her fingers pushing against his Jugular.

"Done."

* * *

Talya and her father walked back to the cabin slowly. Both of them exhausted from their session. It had become rather repetitive however, as of recently. Quite apparent that Talya had surpassed her father in just about every way. She had become strong and agile.

And her father knew that it was about time to let her go into the world.

As they came to the door he stopped. Letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Talya…" He said quietly.

Talya turned toward her father. Resting her hand on the handle of the door and flashing him a loving smile.

"Yeah dad?"

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Then he spoke. "It might be time, Talya. It might be time for you to go."

**_Author's Note: _**

**_I would love to hear what you guy's think of this so far. What you guys think could be improved and where you guys might like it to go. Anything at all really would be helpful. _**

**_Reviews would be much appreciated!_**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Village's Past

Chapter 5

Talya walked through the forest for six days and 5 nights before happening upon a lovely little village. It was homely. Rather small.

She entered through the front gate. Waving hello to people as she passed them, they all waved back. It was very lovely, and she thought she could get used to living somewhere like this.

As she walked through she finally found the Inn. She stepped inside through the double doors and walked directly to the counter. The thought of a bed made her feel even more exhausted than she had just a few moments ago.

"Hi, yes, I'd like one bed please." Talya spoke. Her eyes were already getting heavy.

The lady behind the counter flashed her a welcoming smile. The young woman couldn't have been any older than Talya. But she seemed so aged for some reason. The young woman quickly flipped open the book in front of her, flipping to a new page and picking up a quill.

"How long will you be staying with us?" She spoke without looking up.

"Just one night is all. Thank you."

The young woman scribbled into the book but Talya wasn't give enough time to read it.

"Here's your key. Upstairs and the second door on your right." She slid the key to Talya without meeting her eyes. "You'll pay us when you leave." As the woman turned around again Talya looked at her cheek and saw a few small scars. .

A cold feeling hit Talya in her gut and a shiver went down her back.

All through her bath Talya couldn't help but wonder about the scars on the young woman. And as she changed her clothes and laid into the fresh bed her mind would not stop wandering. She couldn't help but think about what could cause such a young girl no older than herself to have such marks.

Maybe she would ask her in the morning.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

A high pitched scream shot through the night. Penetrating the darkness and setting off the alarm bells in everybody's head throughout the village all at the same time. People rushed outside, jumping out of their beds and being shocked awake by the cold of the winter season and lack of sunlight all too fast. Doors opened and lights were clicked on. Children were frightened and father's grabbed their weapons.

"What's going on here?" A man barked. His name was Tuyaka. He was a burly man, large and chiseled from his years in the mines. He was wearing a brown coat and underneath it a pajama shirt. He was barefoot. You could not see it on him but he was extremely cold, on the verge of shivering. But his adrenaline would not let him.

Behind him stood the mass of the village. Torches held up here and there within the crowd. But he was at the front, the spiritual leader of their village. Had there been a need for a mayor he would have been the first choice of many, if not all of his peers.

In front of him was a regiment of the Fire Nation. But that was not where Tuyaka's voice was directed. Tuyaka's voice was directed at the Commander of that Regiment, who stood by an open door of a house, holding in her arms a teenage girl who was all but naked. Her clothes torn open and her pants half-way down her legs.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Spoke the Commander through a wry smile.

"Don't you worry about who I am, Miss. You just let that girl go. She's done nothing to you." Tuyaka spoke sternly. But he did not yell, as much as he wished to do so.

The Commander laughed. Her laugh rolling through the village and into the crowd.

Tuyaka glanced over the faces in the Regiment behind the Commander. None of their eyes met his, none of them were even looking up. Their sights were all pointed downward toward the ground. Even the masks that some of them wore were directed at the Earth beneath them.

"Let her go. Please, madame. I'd hate to hurt a lady."

The Commander took hold of the young girl's cheeks and squeezed them, puffing out the young girl's lips. Her nails pressed into the girl's cheeks and dribble of blood began to descend her cheek as though she were crying. Which she was, the blood mixing the tears as they both fell. Leaving a misty red trail behind. The Commander stuck her tongue out and licked the trail of bloody tears, her eyes staying locked on Tuyaka.

"If you want her, come an-"

But before she could utter another word a rock sailed forward through the air, connecting with the Commander's pupil. She fell backward, releasing the girl who without hesitation dove into the open doorway. Slamming the door forward shut behind her.

With a hand on her eye the Commander shouted. Pointing a shaking finger at the crowd.

"I want them all dead! Every last one of them!" Those would be her final words as the ground beneath split open, slamming shut with her inside shortly after. The sound of her armor meeting metal and being flattened ringing for only a split second before the sound had nowhere left to travel. The Earth silencing her and her armor simultaneously. Tuyaka had not moved. He only watched.

Her soldiers would not fight. They stood in awe as their commanding officer was silenced in but a few moments.

Tuyaka walked forward, passing by two of the shocked soldiers and knocking on the door which the girl sat on the other side of.

"Miss are you alright?" He spoke softly. He leaned his ear against the door. But nothing was said in return. Tuyaka knocked again. "Are you okay? Can I come in? If you'd like I can leave, but we need to know you're okay."

The door moved an inch. Tuyaka took a step back. Looking at the girl who only showed a small section of her face in the crack of the door that she allowed.

"Where are your parents, sweetheart?" Tuyaka said, barely above a whisper.

The Fire Nation soldiers had still not moved at this point.

"They're upstairs. Tied up." She said pausing between sobs. "I have to-" She turned her face away from the door. Presumably looking at the stairs she wanted to run to in order to go help her parents.

Tuyaka motioned to the crowd off to his right. Two young men jogged up to him. Both rather skinny, but still looking as though they could take care of themselves.

He spoke direct, obviously knowing how to give orders. "I want you two to go upstairs and look for her parents. She says they're upstairs."

"Right!" They said in unison.

Tuyaka turned back to the young lady behind the door. "You have to let them in, sweetie."

She backed away from the door and the two men rushed inside. Bounding up the stairs which were no more than five feet passed the door.

Tuyaka rested a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"I want you to go get a drink and calm down, okay? That woman can't hurt you anymore."

She nodded her head.

"Wonderful. Your parents will be down soon, I'm sure."

Tuyaka turned away from her and proceeded in the direction of the Fire Regiment. The soldiers had still yet to move, or even utter a word.

He stopped in front of the center of the first line.

"Now." Tuyaka shouted. Being sure to speak so they could all hear. "Just what in God's name am I going to do with the rest of you sorry sacks of shit?"

None of them spoke. The fear rising from them as though it were a stench.

"Do you all want to live? We obviously can't let you go back to your little army. You bring them back here and we're pretty much screwed, ain't we?"

Below him a shaking could be felt, the Earth shifting and breaking. A large, almost mountain like piece of land rose beneath him. Tuyaka crossed his arms behind his back. Standing still as it moved higher and higher, the bottom of it visible as it began to move over the soldiers heads.

Walls shot up all around the soldiers. Blocking them in so they could not move, so they could not run.

"We wish…" Tuyaka spoke, now speaking more for himself than anyone else. "...that we did not have to resort to this."

The land settled in just above the walls, finally coming to a halt. It's edges were all perfectly aligned with the walls. Cut to the exact measurements to be perfectly symmetrical. The most beautiful puzzle piece.

Then the puzzle piece settled into place.

The armor once again only heard meeting rock for but a moment. Then all was quiet.


	6. Chapter 5 - Devil's Advocate

Chapter 6

"Excuse me, Miss?" Talya said, standing behind the counter. Talya had her hair up in a bun, she was wearing a purple sweater and shorts that ended just above her knees.

"Yes?" The woman said, turning to face her.

Talya rubbed her neck nervously. She let out a nervous giggle. "Before I ask you what I want to ask you I should probably introduce myself. My name is Talya." She reached her hand out across the counter.

The woman took it. "Cynthia. Lovely to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Lovely to meet you, too." Talya said, returning the smile. Her nervousness melting away warmly with the friendliness she was now encountering.

Cynthia released her hand and stood hand in hand behind the counter. "So what did you want to ask me?"

Talya rubber the back of her neck again, the nervousness returning. "I was...hoping to ask you about the scars on your cheek. They just, they fascinate me. I was hoping to learn about the story behind them."

Cynthia touched her cheek with one hand. Obviously returning to that night. Reliving the memory. Before quickly coming back to present day. She looked at Talya, her smile disappearing.

"Come with me." She said.

Talya and Cynthia walked through the village together, Cynthia recounting her story to Talya in grave detail. Talya listened intently. She almost didn't believe Cynthia when she told her that it had only happened a few short months ago. It shocked her. Talya couldn't believe that such people existed in this world. Both people like Tuyaka and people like the Fire Nation.

"So those people are still out there? People like the Fire Nation?" Talya asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Was all Cynthia could respond with.

"And Tuyaka is as well?"

"Well yes. But what he did wasn't born out of evil such as what the Fire Nation did."

"In a way it was. There was no justification for killing all of those soldiers, Cynthia."

Cynthia stopped walking. Unbelieving what she was hearing.

She spoke harshly. "How can you say such a thing?"

Talya spoke back, calm. "Well what did they do Cynthia?"

"They didn't help me or stop their Commander!"

"Well neither did any of your villagers. The only one who spoke out was Tuyaka. You're condemning all of those soldiers just for their connection to the Fire Nation. They did nothing wrong. It was their Commander who did, not them."

Cynthia turned, showing her back, and began to walk away from Talya. "I will not listen to you defend those Demons after what they did to me!"

"They did nothing to you! It was that woman! Not them!"

Talya watched as she left her. She felt she hadn't said anything in the wrong really. In her mind she was entirely right. Those soldiers, according to the story, did not deserve death. Nor the condemnation they were being stuck with. It was wrong to her. She truly believed it in her heart.

"Madame?" Someone spoke to her. Talya turned and saw a large man walking toward her. She immediately assumed it was Tuyaka.

"Are you Tuyaka?" She spoke, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She did not like the look of him. Not at all.

"I am." He said. Stopping a few feet in front of her. "And you are?"

"My name is Talya." Talya said quickly. She did not want to speak with him. But at the same time, she needed to learn about him. She wanted to hear why he had decided to kill all of those soldiers. What his reasoning was, his justification. She found herself needing to know.

"I heard you speaking with Cynthia, Miss Talya. I heard you say that those soldiers did not deserve their death."

"Did you now?"

"I did."

"So why did you kill them unjustly? Why did you feel they needed to die? They had not hurt anyone. They did not even defend their Leader. It sounds to me like they would have left peacefully."

Tuyaka closed his eyes and crossed his arms as well. He took a deep breath in, then out through his nose loudly.

He spoke, obviously irritated. "Why do you defend those demons sent from hell?"

"Why do you demonize them without cause?"

Tuyaka shook his head. "Do not answer my questions with questions."  
"You did the same to me."

"You are a child!"

"You are a murderer!"

They stood silent now. Both of their eyes thrown open. A crowd had formed around them, small but still growing. No one spoke. Just waiting for someone to speak again. Talya felt everyone was staring at her, anger in their eyes. She could feel the anger from their heat bearing down upon her.

Tuyaka spoke again. "We killed them because they were soldiers sent to murder us all."

"You have no proof of that!"

Tuyaka was far passed the point of anger now. "Their presence in our village was proof enough!" He pointed at her accusedly. As though she were an agent of the Fire Nation herself.

Talya reached to her waist and felt her pouch. She felt she might need it soon. Slowly she pulled it open and poked her fingers inside, taking hold of a seed between her fingers and putting it into the palm of her hand. She closed the pouch back up and stared at Tuyaka.

"Why do you defend those hateful spawn?!"

"Because I do not condemn those that I do not know."

"They've terrorized the rest of the free world long enough that there is no reason to know them. They follow their orders blindly an-"

"No! Your story of what happened months ago is proof enough that they do not. Those soldiers did not follow their orders. They simply stood by, just as your village did without helping Cynthia."

Tuyaka took another breath. Trying to control himself. "I took care of them before they could make the decision to attack us and follow their orders."

Talya opened her hand and dropped her seed into the dirt beneath her feet. "Then you are no better than they are."

"How dare you compare me to the Fire Nation!" Tuyaka shouted.

He launched himself into the air and pulled his hands apart violently. The Earth split apart beneath Talya's feet, launching dirt and rocks left and right. Talya fell quickly, disappearing. Before the Earth slammed shut again.

Just as before, all was silent.


	7. Chapter 6 - Two Natures

Chapter 7

Tuyaka was not proud of himself. Who would be in that moment? She had actually proven her point in full. He had murdered a helpless teenage girl just now. Crushing her with his own hands, metaphorically speaking. She was now buried, just as the soldiers had been. Just as the Commander had been.

Tuyaka could feel the shame emanating from the eyes of his villagers. The ones who had trusted him. The ones who know looked at him in disgust.

But then the Earth began to shake. Tuyaka twisted at his ankles and pulled the soil up, hardening it around his feet to hold him in place.

A tall tower erupted from the rocks where Talya had been buried. It shot high, stopping about three stories in the air. Tuyaka had not expected her to be a bender. Not at all. But in a sense, he was relieved. He did not want to be a murderer, a killer. He did not want to be like them.

Talya pulled her hands apart and shot the walls to the left and right of her apart. Allowing sunlight into her safe room, before pushing her hands forward and back, releasing her on all sides. She stepped to the edge of her pedestal and looked down at Tuyaka.

There was anger in her eyes, accompanied by awe. She shouted down to him.

"You have proven my point, Tuyaka. You are just like them. You are human, with flaws and fallacies in your morals."

She listened as he shouted back.

"I am not like those demons! I am not!" He spread his arms gesturing to his village. "We are not!"

She jumped to her right and pulled a branch of rock with her to land on as three rocks about as large as her head were launched at her. The first two flying passed where she had been standing. The last slammed into her pedestal and shattered it. The debris flying backward and falling toward the ground.

"Tuyaka! Stop this madness!" She heard someone shout from the crowd. But he did not listen.

Tuyaka ran toward the tower Talya had bended and jumped to his left. He thrust his foot into the tower, connecting with his heel and launching the entire structure toward her. Talya dove upward and over the tower as it crashed into a house behind her.

She prayed no one was inside.

Talya knew at this point that the only was she would be able to stop him was to fight him. She hated herself for thinking it, but knew it was the only way.

Talya hit the roof of a house opposite where her tower had made impact. She spun around and faced Tuyaka, who met her gaze immediately.

Talya had no intentions of making this go on longer than necessary. And she had no intentions of killing him either.

Quickly she stood and began to think. She was trying to remember where she had dropped her seed. She had to guide him to it. It was just to the left of where her tower had been. Not too far from where he was now actually. Never mind, there was no guiding necessary.

Her hands began to flow. Left to right, right to left. Her motions were fluid, very slow. It was as though she were dancing to a beautiful song that only she could her. Talya was Water Bending. Guiding the moisture in the soil to her seed. She had to give it enough to comply with her.

Tuyaka launched another rock at her.

Talya spun on her toes and motioned to her right. Then swung her hand down and upward.

Water from the gutter in front of her sliced upward. The rock split from the bottom up and moved around either side of her.

The crowd gasped and shouted.

"She's an Earth Bender! How is that possible?!"

"How can she bend two natures?!"

"She's the Avatar!"

"She can't be! The Avatar is an Air Bender! Haven't you seen the pictures from the Fire Nation Wanted posters?!"

"You saw what she just did! It's the only explanation!"

"There can't be two you idiot!"

No one knew what to say to explain it. No one comprehended what was happening. But Talya did not listen. She hadn't heard anything they were saying, as a matter of fact. She was still dancing along the roof top. Her arms moving to and fro.

Then her eyes shot open.

She pulled her hands upward and closed her fists. A vine revealing itself from the ground, barely making a sound as it shot forward. Talya pulled her hands and arms behind her back quickly, the vine made its way and pulled itself behind Tuyaka.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" He tried to run but it was too late.

Talya motioned her hands in small circles and swung them around. The vine wrapped itself around one arm of Tuyaka's then down to his leg. Before slithering up his back and to his other arm.

Talya closed her hands and it constricted. Tuyaka was trapped.

No one in the crowd made a sound. All was silent.

Talya bounded down from the roof. Landing on the ground and rolling before standing up again. No one ran toward her. No one asked her anything. No one wanted to know if she was the Avatar anymore. They were frightened by her. They saw what she could do and they were afraid she would do it to them.

Talya made her way to Tuyaka, the people moving for her. Creating her a path between them so she did not have to fight for it. She stepped over debris and stopped in front of Tuyaka.

"I'm not going to kill you." She said quietly. But Tuyaka did not have to strain to hear her. The silence plenty easy to cut through.

Tuyaka struggled, wiggling back and forth and trying to muscle his way out of his leafy prison. But it was of no use. A small red flower had begun to bud on his right shoulder.

Talya touched the flower softly. Then she blew it a kiss.

"When this flower dies, you'll be freed." She spoke no louder than before.

Talya stuck her hand beneath a leaf and closed her hand when she felt the seed drop into it. She placed it back into her pouch and closed it.

"What the hell is this? Why are these plants on me? What's going on?"

Talya patted his head and smiled. "Don't you worry about that."

Talya turned from him and began to walk away. She meant to go back to the inn to grab her things so she could leave this place. But as the crowd began to part once more, Tuyaka called to her one last time.

"You do realize that if you really are the Avatar," He paused, lowering his voice. "you will have to kill. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But you will."

Talya turned her head slightly and spoke over her shoulder. "Than it's a good thing that I'm not the Avatar."


	8. Chapter 7 - Don't judge a book

Chapter 8

As Talya walked the lonely road to the next village, her pack on her back, she thought. She thought about Tuyaka and how passionately he had argued against being like the Fire Nation. She thought about how Cynthia refused to acknowledge that those soldiers hadn't done anything wrong. Even if maybe they had been thinking about attacking, which to her it didn't sound like they were, they'd done nothing. They'd simply stood there and looked on.

Talya didn't much understand the pure hatred for anybody associated with the Fire Nation. They couldn't all be bad...could they? No no. There was no way 100% of the Fire Nation was evil. THat was pure stereotyping. Pure bigotry and blind hatred. Talya couldn't accept that. It was wrong to condemn an entire nation for the choices and actions of the military and their government.

She was sure that somewhere in there, there were good people. Even the Fire Lord's choices might be justifiable.

It was possible, right? ...right?

"HAAA!" Someone shouted off to her left. Talya turned her head toward the shouting.

"HAA!" A deep breath could be heard. Then another "HAA!"

Talya stopped in front of some hedges. She reached in and pulled them apart, poking her head through and trying to remain quiet. She listened.

"God damn it...come on. Come on."

Talya could see a girl about her age. Maybe a year or two younger. She was tanned and had extremely dark brown hair which was waved. The girl was rather thin, possibly too thin. Sweat was dripping down her brow. Her breaths were short and heavy, she looked exhausted. Her focus was obviously on a tree in front of her.

"You can do this. Come on. *breath* Come." She thrust her right fist forward, spinning her hand as she did and clenching her hand hard. Then her left as she slammed her left foot down into the ground moved the weight of her body onto it. "HAA!"

Talya watched her. Examining her and wondering what she was doing. Her immediate assumption was that the girl was trying to bend.

She stepped through into the clearing with the girl and made her presence known.

"Excuse me?"

The girl snapped her head to her right and glared at Talya. She put her hands up, palms forward, and made a defensive stance.

"Who the hell are you?"

Talya stood relaxed and reached her hand out slowly. "My name's Talya."

She stared Talya down. "I don't give a shit who you are. The question was rhetorical. What do you want?"

"Is that one rhetorical, too?"

The girl looked puzzled for a second, then shook her head. "No. Just the first one was. What are you doing here?"

"I could," Talya laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "kinda hear you from the road." She nodded her head in the direction she had come.

Her eyes got wide. "Oh jeez." She brought her hand to her mouth. "Was I really that loud?" She asked. Almost unbelieving.

"Kinda…" Talya said. Then she started to giggle. She didn't know why, or what was causing it. But it was happening and she couldn't stop it. Then the girl started to giggle, too. Then they both started to laugh, their bellies rolling. Both of the girls fell over onto the ground. Rolling back and forth holding their bellies. They couldn't help it and there was no reason. Something was just...funny.

Eventually they stopped, maybe a minute or two later. Talya turned and looked at the girl, and the girl looked at her. They smiled at each other.

"My name is Dianna, by the way." The girl reached out to her. Talya took her hand and shook it, still giggling a bit.

"Hey," Dianna spoke first. "you wanna come to my house? My mom should be just about done with dinner."

"That would be awesome." Talya responded genuinely. She was starving so it was just about perfect timing.

And they did. They both sat up slowly, spontaneously giggling still here and there. Dianna stood first, then reached her hand out and helped Talya to her feet. Talya was a bit shocked at how strong she was. Dianna lifted her with ease.

"It's just this way." Dianna said as she turned around and began to walk into the woods. "Me and my mom live in a cabin."  
"What? No way!"

"I know. It's pretty cool."

"No! My dad and I lived in a cabin in the forest, too!"

Dianna stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Talya, her mouth agape. "Get the hell outta here!"

"Seriously!"

"That's nuts!"

"I know!" Talya squealed.

Dianna shook her head with a wide smile. "We have to go tell my mom. Like right now. Come on!" And with that she ran off into the woods.

"Wait for me!" Talya shouted as she sprinted after her.

"So what are you doing walking around all by yourself? Traveling alone like this can't exactly be safe." Dianna's Mother began to lecture.

Talya looked over across the dinner table and watched Dianna roll her eyes. She smirked, imagining that if it had been her own mother she would probably be doing the same.

Although if it had been Talya's mom, she also imagined she wouldn't be travelling the world all alone anyway. She would probably be at home, happy with her family and eating dinner with her mom and dad right now instead of with some strangers. But she was happy she was with these strangers. She was happy that she had met them.

"Oh it's no worry, ma'am. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Believe me." She smiled at Dianna's mom. "By the way, what can I call you? I don't believe I caught your name."

"Just call me Lydia." She smiled back at Talya.

"Thank you for having me, by the way."

"Any friend of Dianna is welcome in my home. I wish she would bring more people over actually."

Dianna moaned. "We both know why that can't happen Mom. Don't start."

"Watch your mouth!" Lydia barked.

Dianna dropped her head. "Sorry."

"It's alright, dear."

Lydia dropped two plates down on the table, one in front of each of the girls. Just before turning back around to return to the kitchen.

"Thank you Lydia!" Talya called after her. She watched her pass through the door before leaning over the table to whisper to Dianna.

"So why can't you bring friend's over?"

Dianna stared at her food. She didn't answer.

"Come on! Tell me!"

Dianna spoke without looking up. "I'd really rather not."

"Why not?"

"Dianna looked up finally, angry. "I just don't want to, alright? Drop it!"

Talya was the one who looked down now. She felt guilty for pushing. She knew she should've dropped it the first time Dianna had said no. "I'm sorry. I'll drop it." Talya grabbed her utensils and began to eat as Lydia entered the room again. Neither girl looked up from their plate as they ate.

"Here are some drinks for my girls." Lydia almost sang as she placed a glass in front of either girl. A look of concern crossing her face as she looked at them.

"What's wrong? I was only gone for two seconds." Lydia placed her hands on her hips. "Come now, it can't be that bad!"

Dianna stood up quickly, sliding her chair back. "I'm going to my room."

Lydia reached her hand out as if to stop her, but decided against it. She watched as she left the room quietly. Talya had still yet to look up.

"I'm sorry." Talya said quietly. "It's my fault."

"What happened?" Lydia asked, concerned.

"I just wanted to know why she can't bring friends over. I was only curious. I shouldn't have pushed her."

Lydia said at the head of the table and took Talya's hand. "It's not her fault, you know. She wants desperately to have friends. She does."

"So what is it? She's so sweet and fun. I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to be her friend."

"She's from the Fire Nation."

Talya let go of Lydia's hand. "What?"

"She is. Adding in the fact that she's a Fire Bender, most children want nothing to do with her. They fear her and run away without giving her a chance." A tear fell from Lydia's eye.

"That's horrible…" Was all Talya could think to say. It was her turn to take Lydia's hand.

"We're refugees. That's why we live here in the woods. If anyone knew who we were they would turn us in, I'm sure of it. And I can't let that happen to her."

"I understand Lydia. I do. Believe me."

Lydia looked up at her. "Do you?"

"Me and my father lived in the woods as refugees for quite awhile ourselves. Because he knew people would fear I was the Avatar and turn me in to the Fire Nation."

"Why would they think that?"

"I have two Natures. I can bend two different styles. Both Earth and Water."

"That's unheard of!" Lydia looked amazed. "How is that possible?"

Talya smirked. "I wish I knew."

Lydia released Talya's hands and began to stand. She took the plates from the table after wiping her eyes once to clear any stray tears. As she turned away from Talya to return to the kitchen one last time, she stopped and looked at her. She gave Talya one more smile and spoke softly.

"Thank you Talya. For befriending my daughter."


	9. Chapter 8 - Loss for Gain

Chapter 9

"Talya? Talya, sweetie, are you there?"

She wasn't, of course. She was sleeping. But she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes with her hands, looking around the room trying to figure out where she was. Talya pushed the blankets that had covered every inch of her body a few seconds ago onto her lap and stretched.

"What time is it?" Talya asked. "Who's calling me?" Then she turned to the foot of the bed and realized that it was Lydia calling her name. Lydia was standing there, shifting back and forth from one foot to the next and a worried look on her face. She looked as though she had something to say and that she needed to say it soon or she would implode. "Lydia, are you okay?"

Lydia brought her hand to her mouth and began to bite her nails.

"Lydia, talk to me. What's wrong?" Talya sat up fully and got onto her knees. She was awake now, obviously needed.

"I'm going to ask you to do me a favor, okay?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, of course. Anything."

Lydia turned and walked to the door, removing her nails from her mouth. She shut it slowly and made sure that it hardly closed with anything other than a click. She turned and walked to the side of the bed, sitting herself down and taking Talya's hands as she had at dinner just last night. Only this time, she squeezed them and didn't let go.

Lydia let out a deep breath. Talya could feel Lydia's hands shaking and tried ease them with her own.

"I want you to take Dianna with you. Out into the world."

"What?" Talya gasped.

"Please Talya. It would be good for her."

"Are you sure? I mean, have you even talked to her? I've barely been on the road for more than a week myself. Having to care for another perso-"

Lydia spoke quickly, cutting her off. "Don't worry about her, she's a strong girl. She can take care of herself. I want her to live her life. I want her to make friends. And she won't be able to do that here. When she met you she was happier than she had ever been. I could see that when you two walked in the door yesterday. She needs this Talya. And I can tell she'll be safe with you, she'll be happy with you."

"How do you know she'll be safe with me? How could you possibly know that? I want to take her Lydia. Believe me. I like her. But if anything were to happen to her I could never forgive myself. I would be far better off on my own."

Lydia turned away from Talya and closed her eyes. Trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want to send her daughter off into the world, she knew her daughter would be far safer here in the house. This decision was tearing at her inside.

"This is the last chance Talya, I feel tha-" She sobbed. "I feel if I don't send her with you, now, that she'll never have an opportunity to see the world for herself. She'll be- she'll be stuck in this little piece of shit cottage in the wilderness with me. I don't want that for her Talya...I don't…."

Talya crawled across the bed and sat next to Lydia, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her. She let her cry, let everything she was feeling out. Talya knew she couldn't understand what Lydia was going through, but that didn't mean she couldn't be there for her.

Talya spoke softly to her. "Lydia…"

"Yes?" Lydia asked.

"I'll talk to Dianna in the morning. If she says she wants to go, if she wants to travel with me, I'll take her."

"Thank you Talya." Was all she said.

"I will not force her though. I'm not going to make her go with me. The choice will be ultimately up to her. Understand?"

"Yes." Lydia said as she stood up. She wiped her eyes and turned to her. "Thank you."

"Don't wake her, okay? Let her sleep." Talya crawled back to her place in the bed and pulled the blankets back over her. "I'll talk to her when we both wake up in the morning."

"Okay." Lydia stepped to the door and pulled it open. She walked through the open doorway and stepped out without saying another word.

Talya closed her eyes and put both her arms behind her head. She knew she wasn't going to be getting to sleep. Not anymore. The thoughts of what she would say to Dianna, how she would explain it to her, and all the cool and amazing adventures they might have together were already swimming through her head.

She mumbled into the night air. "Damn it, Lydia…."

Talya did pass out eventually. Just about the same time that the sun was peeking its head over the horizon. She noticed it actually, just as her eyes closed for the last time that night, and she drifted off blissfully thinking about walking out the door that morning with Dianna as her new companion.

When she woke up, it was around noon. The sun was high overhead and she bolted upright realizing just how late it was. Remembering at the same time that she needed to talk to Dianna, and remembering her promise to Lydia to do it as soon as possible. Talya dove out of bed quickly, pulling her clothing back on that she had stripped off last night in an attempt to get more comfortable after her talk with Lydia.

Talya ran out the door to find both girls, Lydia and Dianna, sitting at the counter having lunch.

"Oh. Haha. Hey."

"Good morning, dear." Lydia said first.

"Morning." Dianna said with a smile.

"And good morning to you both." Talya said last.

"How'd you sleep?" Dianna asked her.

"I slept okay. Not terribly. Yourselves?" Talya walked over to the counter and set her elbows down. Lydia handed her a cup for coffee as they touched and she took it gladly. Sipping it with a smile.

"We both slept good." Lydia answered. "Seeing as you slept late, I took the liberty of talking to her for you. It turned out better than expected." Lydia smiled as she reached over the counter and rubbed her daughter's shoulder. Dianna smiled, too and turned to Talya.

"I'm going to go with you."

Talya beamed, nearly dropping her cup. She turned to Lydia as if for confirmation but there was no need.

"Are you serious?!" Talya looked around happily. She would have a friend, finally.

Lydia could not be happy, as much as she wanted to be. She was trying, believe it or not. Her fake smile seemed to pass the bluff tests as the girls glanced at her now and then. Her eyes though, if they knew how to look at them, would have given her away ten times over already.

She watched the girls with a smirk as they hugged three times back to back, she watched as they jumped up and down wildly and ran off to her daughter's room to pack the essentials they would need for their probably never ending trip. But she couldn't be as happy as she had hoped she would be.

Lydia began to cry. She covered her mouth as she heard the door to her daughter's room shut behind them, and began to weep. Her other hand hit her stomach hard as she doubled over. Her sobs just too much to control.

Lydia's daughter was leaving her. Lydia didn't know if she was ever coming back. Her baby girl had finally grown up, and she had known she couldn't keep her forever. As much as she wanted to. She wanted her daughter to become a baby for her to raise again, she wanted her baby to stay with her forever.

Lydia turned and walked quickly to the front door. She pulled it open and stepped outside. Dianna's room was on the other side of the house from here. She let go of her mouth and released her pain, her anger, her sadness. She let it all out with one long sob, one long howl of pure anguish. Her back hit the door and she slid down it. Sitting on the cold ground beneath her.

She was going to miss her so much.

Lydia could still remember when they had come out here all those years ago. When Dianna only 2 years old.

Her father had been a protester. Fighting against the oncoming invasion, in the heart of the Fire Nation. He fought against them, knowing what the Fire Lord was doing was wrong. He wasn't the leader of the protests, he wasn't a big name, he simply knew that what they were doing was wrong.

Lydia whispered his name to herself. Only loud enough for her to hear, loud enough to know she still hadn't forgotten it. That she never would. "Tison."

"Tison…" The name hit her chest. She could feel the pain, the heart wrenching agony of knowing that she would never see him again.

It was almost real. Almost a physical pain.

She looked down.

It was…

There was an arrow sticking out of her chest. It was green.

"No." She spoke. Air released from her lung. "No." More was gone.

She shrieked when she heard the string crack against the forearm of her assailant. The next one was coming. She could hear the whistle as it cut through air.

"DIANNA RU-"


	10. Chapter 9 - Growing Close

Chapter 10

Talya and Dianna both cocked their heads up at the same time at the sound of the scream. If their ears could have perked up, they would have.

"Did you hear that?" Dianna asked.

Talya quickly slapped Dianna's lips with her cupped hand. She brought her other hand up and brought one finger to her own lips, making a shushing gesture. Talya then crouched and walked over to the bedroom door just in time to hear the front door crash to the center of the room. Flying from its hinges and causing splinters to fly in all directions.

"Hellooooooooo?" A voice sang out from the doorway around the corner.

Talya closed the door and pointed to the window. She slapped Dianna's lips again with a cup hand when she saw that she was about to speak and began to make her way to the window. There was no time to waste. Talya wasn't about to risk both their lives. Especially when she knew absolutely nothing about this new enemy, or old one, for that matter.

Dianna quickly made her way to the window and slid it up into the open position. Talya thanked the heavens she wasn't putting up a fight.

But as first Dianna's feet then Talya's hit the ground outside, they looked up and saw that they were already surrounded.

A man in all green camouflage stepped out from the rest, who were all wearing matching clothing. From head to toe they could have blended together into the grass on the ground. It was like a miniature army. None of them stood out from the rest. They were almost like clones.

The one who stepped out pulled his mask off, making himself known. "Why hello there."

Talya stepped out for them both. She meant to challenge his authority. "Hello to you as well. Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. We are here for the girl." The man chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, the other girl." He pointed one finger at Dianna.

Talya put an arm in front her protectively. "What for?"

"Again," the man spoke. "that is none of your concern. Just let her come with us."

Dianna stepped out passed Talya, moving her arm. She spoke to the man harshly. "Where's my mother?"

The man looked puzzled. "Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother. Where is she?"

The man snapped his fingers. "Leo, here, now!"

One of the clones stepped out from the collective mass and jogged over. He was a bit shorter than the obvious leader. Still wearing all matching camouflage. There was no part of him not covered. The leader bent down so his lacky could whisper into his ear.

"Ah, I see." He stood back up. Shaking his head and a small smirk crossing his face. "I'm afraid she got in the way, miss."

Dianna shook her head. Talya knew that wouldn't mean anything good. Not at all. She stepped forward and attempted to get in between the two as best she could, but Dianna pushed her backward.

"What the hell do you mean she got in the way? Where is she?!"

The man closed his eyes and brought his hand to his nose, pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "I'm afraid you are not catching what I'm saying." He was visibly annoyed.

"Tell me!" Dianna shouted.

The man laughed. Amused by the way Dianna had become hysterical. Talya tried to grab Dianna but she wouldn't budge, pushing her back again. Talya took hold of her but she struggled, trying to force herself away from Talya.

"She's dead, miss."

Dianna stopped struggling. She went limp and Talya moved her easily. Her eyes were wide and she stared blankly at the man. She locked eyes with him, but at the same time looked passed him.

"Dianna we have to go. Let's move now. We need to go." Talya spoke quickly, urgently. But Dianna didn't hear her. She was gone, lost in shock. She was suspended in a world of disbelief.

Talya brought a hand up and across Dianna's face. A loud smack echoed through the woodlands. But she didn't feel it.

Talya did it again, a bit harder this time. She used her left hand up across Dianna's opposite cheek. But again, Dianna did not feel it.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The soldiers who stood behind Talya yards back did not move. They watched the scene in front of them quietly. Their faces which showed remorse, which indeed showed empathy, were hidden behind their masks. Their arms crossed behind their backs as they stood in lines horizontally, shoulder to shoulder, and all tried to hold back their regret.

The death of the girl's mother was entirely unplanned. But necessary, to say the least.

Dianna suddenly snapped out of her comatose-like state. She took Talya by the shoulders and tossed her to her right. Talya fell to the ground and began to stand immediately. But Dianna had already lunged forward and swung her hands up, then down, spinning her body in the air, then pushed her hands forward. She launched flames tinted bright red and orange from her enclosed fists.

Her mother's murderer stood unflinching as the flames passed over him, engulfing him in his entirety.

Dianna began to thrust her fists wildly, again and again. Flames upon flames flying directly in front of her.

But still the soldiers did not move. They all turned their heads simultaneously and looked in the direction of their commander. The commander who was painted red and orange, completely engulfed in a fiery prison.

Talya sat back on the ground and watched in awe at the raw power of Dianna's flames. She was at a crossroads between impressed and frightened. But she didn't know which she should be. The flames flew at a rapid pace, growing ever brighter.

Finally, Dianna began to calm. Her hands dropped to her side and she looked forward. In front of her, a wall stood six feet high made of stone. Obviously scorched from the flames which had been attacking it relentlessly.

Talya reached down to her waistline and poked at her pouch. She could feel the seeds within it and poked her fingers inside. She pinched three within her fingers and held them in her palm. Talya felt she just might need them.

A thunderous crash was heard from behind the wall. Accompanied by a crack which appeared in the wall. Another was heard, then the wall crumbled to dust.

Through the dust cloud the man appeared. His smile wide and his laugh beginning to grow loud. His hands were on his stomach and he was doubling over himself.

Talya looked at Dianna and could see she was growing angry. Far too angry to be controlled.

Talya threw her seeds and weaved her hands together. Two large leaves shot up in front of Dianna quickly, covering her and blocking her view. Vines which quickly grew bark began to grow in all directions from the sides of the leaves. They creeped and crawled, weaving together to form a protective sphere around the two of them. Talya ran to Dianna and spun her around to face her.

"We don't have time Dianna! We need to go! Now!"

The man could be heard shouting on the other side. "Go! Hurry! Get them!" Talya pictured the man pointing to the enclosure, an army of camo raining down from either side of him. As the picture left her mind she could that projectiles had begun showering down around the protective bubble.

Dianna shook her head fiercely, tears welling up in her eyes quickly.

"He killed my mom, Talya. He killed her…" She could hardly speak.

"I know Dianna." Talya shook her shoulders. "But we need to go. We need to get out of her."

Dianna nodded her head. Showing she understood and was willing to go. Even if she couldn't say the words.

Talya raised a hand and a vine appeared. A leaf expanding at its tip. Talya stepped onto the leaf and took Dianna's hand. Helping her onto it. Talya steadied herself and raised her hands on either side of her.

She felt Dianna wrap her arms around her waist. Her face being placed on Talya's back.

Talya split her hands apart, causing a tear to appear in the bubble, and quickly shot her hands backward. The leaf they were on shot forward, exploding from the enclosure and rocketing them deep within the forest before any of the soldiers could react. The air tore around them and soldiers dove out of the way to clear a path.

Before long the girls were far out of sight. Talya made sure the vine receded back into the enclosure before they could be tracked.

For now...the girls had escaped.


End file.
